Zulu-Mayan War
Timeline of Hostilities January, 2017: At the dawn of the new year, a small convoy of NZE ships lands on the Yucatan peninsula, in the Mayan Conglomerate. It announces that it is now a Zulu colony; The Mayans disagree. The envoy leaves them with a warning. That they would return sooner...not later. February, 2017: A fleet of long range war canoes appears on the coast of the Mayan Conglomerate; All military branches are mobilized in the MC; The same simultaneously occurs in the NZE. March, 2017: NZE shells coastal towns in the MC; MC declares war, launching a long range bombing campaign against fleet yards in the NZE. April, 2017: Mayan Conglomerate loses control of the Caribbean coast; Zulu army gains better control of the coastal area by rationing food. If anyone attempts anything, their whole village suffers starvation. May, 2017: Mayan Defense Force leads a massive counter attack, dicing the Zulu beach front in half; Zulu's begin systematic genocide of 1,000 people for each mile retaken; Theocratic Chancellory of Galvesia opens diplomatic relations with the NZE to state any landing in Galvesian Carribea will result in a very heavy war; Zulu's make an honor promise they wont affect the island territory. June, 2017: NZE re-establishes its beach head with a massive second invasion; The Mayans are pushed back, losing all of the Yucatan and sections of its capital province; NZE has pushed deep into the Mayan Conglomerate, even in sight of the Mayan capital. July, 2017: The Mayan's use 2 Air Battleships of TCG design to help push back the Zulu's. Within a week the enemy offensive is ground to a halt; The ships bomb the Zulu encampments and cause them to flee back to the coast for reinforcements. August, 2017: Zulu ships bombard the approaching army with heavy cannon fire, allowing the professional spear men to charge into the mass of wounded men, and slaughter hundreds as the Battle of Veracruz begins. September, 2017: Mayan's send armored units into the fray of the Battle of Veracruz, helping to gain crucial ground as the Mayan's push forward; Zulu archers begin Operation:Darkened Sky, and millions of arrows launch into the sky in conjunction with cannon fire and cavalry charges.; Mayan's dig in for a long fight. October, 2017: Continued fighting in and around the capital province sparks a revolt by Zulu regiments, resulting in the traitors defecting to the Mayan side and giving crucial information about the Zulu fleet position.; Mayan's launch their last fleet against the Zulu's. November, 2017: Zulu ground forces evac to the coast once again, this time followed very closely by the Mayan's, who execute the stragglers and take no prisoners.; Zulu's flee in their ships, only to be cut off by the Mayan fleet. Battle ensues, with 17 out of 200 Zulu ships escaping. December, 2017: Mayan's pursue their weakened enemy back to Africa.; Home field advantage allows the Zulu's to hold the Mayan fleet away from the coast.; One of the season's last tropical storms sinks dozens of Mayan ships, although some make it through the swells and land on the coast. Year Two January, 2018: The war rapidly slowing as both sides dig in, Mayan reinforcements are called for.; Zulu armies encircle the coastal dugout the Mayan's have built, and begin heavy bombardment. February, 2018: March, 2018: April, 2018: May, 2018: June, 2018: July, 2018: August, 2018: September, 2018: October, 2018: November, 2018: December, 2018: